User blog:AlphaZelda/Alpha's Guide to Proper Wiki Editing
I just thought I'd make a guide to proper wiki editing. You can ignore this, add to it, or subtract from it as you please. Just make sure you make a comment about it. The Basics 1.) Always bold the title of the page. '''This is an incredibly common mistake when it comes to wiki editing, and I'm making sure that this drills into your heads. The FIRST time, and the FIRST time only, should you bold the tiltle of the page you're editing (i.e. '''Vivosaurs are super cool. Vivosaurs are awesome). 2.) Game titles go in Italics. Ah, yet another common mistake. When you're writing the title of a game, no matter how many times you write it, it goes in italics. Book titles go in italics, so should game titles! 3.) Link to other pages only once. '''You should only create links to other pages on the wiki a total of one time(s). A fairly common mistake, to be honest. Just keep this in mind. '''4.) Trivia sections are exceptions. '''Where I came from, trivia sections were ''always ''exceptions. Links were allowed to be repeated, and titles could be bolded multiple times. In all honesty, I'm against the addition of trivia sections, but that's just me. '''5.) Spelling and Grammar counts. '''Just... Just... You don't wanna know how many times I've been to a page with the spelling "vivisaurs" on it. Make sure you understand grammar and spelling mechanics before editing. More Advanced '''1.) Always use third person. '''Third Person Objective would seem most appropriate when writing wiki articles. I would be a rich girl if I had a dollar for every time I saw someone use SECOND PERSON! We don't refer to characters as "you", or their possessions as "your". We say "he/she" and "his/her". There are times when it's appropriate to use "the player", but preferrably not "you". '''2.) Use present tense. '''Rarely should you ''ever ''use future tense. Past tense can be acceptable in some cases, but future tense is a definite no. Present tense should be what you use. "He then proceeds to the exit and leaves through the door." Sounds nice right? "He will then proceed to the exit and will leave through the door." What? Are you directing a play or something? Sounds wrong, just wrong. Use present tense to the best of your ability. Misc. Categories Categories are a way to organize your articles into specific sections. Characters, locations, games, and so on are just only a few types of categories you can create. Before creating a category, it's best to run your ideas by an Administrator to have their approval. It's also a smart idea to check to see if the category is already existing. Category pages '''MUST have the Category prefix attached to it, otherwise it will not work (i.e. Category:Characters). References & Citations To your left we have an example of how references would be used on this Wiki. Most commonly you would take a quote from a source to help verify the claim you're trying to prove. The article Nathan is a good example of how references/citations would be used. For example, the claim is that he has an obsession with pickaxes. The reference is a quote, by Nathan, explaining his idea of opening a shop where the main concept revolves around pickaxes (something of the sort). That reference verifies what's being stated in the article, making it a matter of fact not opinion. References and Citations (truly one in the same) can be added to articles by using the ' tags (your ref goes in between them). To complete your references, you make a subsections titled "References", with ' underneath of it. Also, if you happen to come across an article that needs content to be verified, never hesitate to add at the end of a portion of text. Example: Alpha is the best editor!It's the truth! She has 987839499349539 edits! References That's all I have for right now. See ya next time! Category:Blog posts Category:News